Testing of a friend
by hazeltopaz
Summary: When will he ever understand me? All I've ever done is trying to make sure nothing goes wrong. What am I doing wrong? Trying to find a way to do things her way, all Alexa wants is for Dr. F to understand her side of science. When something wrong happens between the two, it may draw the two closer as friends.


After sitting behind a desk for a while, my eyes were starting to get sore. Dr. F is working on who-knows-what, Tobor is on sleep mode, and I, Alexa Lexington, have to keep ironing out flaws in the doctor's plans and blueprints. I rub my grey eyes in exhaustion as I start massaging my own hands. They are starting to cramp from writing on the prints and typing on the keyboard for so long. As I fix my hair, I hear Dr. F wake up in a startle, calling for me again.

"Alexa! What do you think will make good test subjects: rabbits or fish?" I pretend not to hear anything; I didn't want to get involved in his crazy experiments again. Last time, he had me drink this potion that he said will 'end all tiredness in a person', and instead, I became half blind for at least two weeks. Ugh, my eyes are still adjusting to having the ability to see.

"I'm not sure. Pick whichever will not cause too much damage in the lab." I answered back, knowing that he will not stop asking without an answer. As I was still being nagged at, I walked away back to my room so I can get some shut-eye. Once closing my door, I dragged myself to my bed and collapsed. I can still hear Dr. F calling for me, waiting for my answer. "Just let me sleep, doctor!"

"Not until you give me an answer!" I knew it. Now he's never going to leave. All I want is to sleep for at least 30 minutes so I can rest up for a short bit. "Alexa! You come out here right now and help me!"

"Please, I'm tired. I've been up all night trying to fix what you failed. I didn't even sleep at all! Can't you see I'm tired?!"

"All I want you to do is help me assemble this-"

All fussed up, I open my door in anger and stared at my partner. "Listen! I'm not going to be by your side every single time, fixing what you destroy or mess up on! You have to do it yourself! I QUIT!" Getting into my plane, I take my leave, not even wanting to pack anything away; I can always get more along the way.

"Alexa, come back here!" I can see Dr. F chasing after me, trying to communicate. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Yes, I can. And I WILL." Using a turbo-boost installed in my plane, I rushed ahead, trying to find a hiding spot. It wasn't long till I found a large wooded area where I can hide and rest. Once I finally land, it felt like time stood still to me. Complete silence flooded the area as I lay in the grass. I started laughing. My goodness! This is such freedom I found! And Dr. F has no clue where I am. I can do whatever I want now!

It's been roughly a week that I settled out in my hidden spot. Using whatever I can find from previous plane crashes and surrounding plants, I made myself a home for myself. For a long time, I was able to get my own rest and do my own things, without anyone constantly bothering me. As I was testing on several plants I found, I hear something above me...

_"ALEXA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

Ugh, it's him again. What does Dr. F want now? I ignore him as I continue working on my little lab, but as I continue to do my work, I heard something rustling nearby my area. Having nothing to protect myself, I hid back into my plane, covering myself with several tarps.

"Come on, she's got to be here. If her partner's here, Lexington should be as well. Check the area, quickly! I'll go back and get that mad man." That sounded like Dragomir... No wonder why Dr. F is in a panic. He's looking for me to protect him! However, I can't leave my post without getting caught, but what more choice do I have? I activated my plane and got ready for take-off while Dragomir's not looking, but trying to steering a plane while kneeling on the floor-board?! What can go wrong?!

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled, drawing attention to all the Chaos Pirates as I am up in the sky. "Dr. F, WAIT FOR ME!"

"Hmm? Alexa, is that you?! I thought you quitted on me!"

"I know I did, but for right now, let's work together and clear this sky!"

While I am distracted about two Morcubots, Dr. F is trying to fend off Rose. I kept using whatever I can find in my plane to use as an offense, hoping to shoot both of them down. However, there was not only Rose on the assult, but also Raphael and Dragomir, plus three more Morcubots to outnumber us. I was starting to run out of bullets and missles, but there was no way that I would leave a friend in need. Using what I have remaining, I follow Dr. F and handled off Rose well. Suddenly, I feel my plane dropping fast... I let my own guard down and Dragomir destroyed my plane.

"What's wrong, Alexa?! Need to get down faster?" Dragomir continues to shoot at my plane, breaking it down till it was nothing more than pieces and I was free-falling. Thinking there was not other option, I ejected out of my plane, falling without any safety. I close my eyes, knowing that no one's coming to my rescue, knowing that I will be dead before anyone will even realize what happened. In that moment, I pass out...

I wake up, just coming the realization that I was alive. I get myself into a sitting position, looking around at my surroundings. I... was back in my room, my curtains closed, and silence welcomed me back. I guess everyone suspects I'm still sleeping? How long WAS I resting, is what I want to know...

"Hey, you awake?" I look at my door, wondering who was on the other side. "May I come in?"

"It's okay. Come in." The door slightly opens, and I see Dr. F. He apparently looked worried, but at least not messed up. "Did you... bring me here?"

"Yeah. When I saw you falling, I got angry over myself... how I treated you and all that buzz. Don't worry about Dragomir and the others, though. They left when they thought you fell. When they left, I went to find you. You got buried under your plane's parts, and once I did get to you... I thought... you were..."

I started to get up, limping on one leg, embracing my partner. I was crying, and so was Dr. F. This was the first time we were this close; we were not partners this time, but as friends.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I'll listen to you for now on."

"No... I'll listen to YOU. You're right on anything, and all I do is mess up. You can do that, right?"

I smiled as I nodded. I'm glad we can both understand each other now.


End file.
